Coffee
by RoseWaters
Summary: Because it took the cold feel of the empty sheets next to him to realize it. Sex’s not love. NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

Coffee

by: RoseWaters

Because it took the cold feel of the empty sheets next to him to realize it.

Sex's not love.

_I was the way her eyes slid in his direction, that small grin as she caught his eyes. His expression a mix of confusion. Her fingers gliding down her neck, tracing her collar bone before her eyes flittered away from him. _

_How long they had been in the bar he wasn't sure. Naruto could hold his alcohol, Sakura thought she could. Her eyes flittered over to him again, her tongue gliding across her bottom lip. _

_If she was trying to seduce him it was a wasted effort. He'd need no coxing. _

How many times did she plan to play with him? Was it fun for her? Did she like to watch how awkward he felt when they crossed paths and she left no indication that she remembered? Or did she just enjoy watching him break every time?

_She stood up slowly, her lean frame eye candy to the bar full of men. Most eyes were on her as she stretched. Arching her back slightly, as she pressed her chest out. Her short hair brushing her back. Her eyes found his as his eyes lingered on her figure. _

_One man called out across the bar._

"_Sakura, are you trying to stop us from getting shit faced? I'm scared I'm going to lose the_ _memorization I just did of your body! Won't you walk me home?"_

_The man pushed away his glass as the room erupted in laughter._

_She smiled suddenly and Naruto found himself more than just pissed. Jealousy was a terrifying thing, especially when it was miss placed. _

"_They say you only remember half of what you see, but all of what you feel."_

_She was addressing the whole room. Her voice loud enough to carry. The room laughed, but her eyes never left his blue one's.  
_

_She leaned over the table so that her lips brushed his ear. His body went ridged. This type of advance was beginning to become more then misleading. His blond hair shifted with each word she spoke._

"_Can I walk you home?"_

It wasn't the first time, and he began to wonder just how many times he had left.

He'd entertained the thought more then once, to just refuse her, but the idea only fleetingly crossed his mind when his hand would brush against the cold sheets in the morning.

He wasn't smart but at twenty-two he was able to distinguish simple things. He was being uses, and he couldn't help but want it to continue.

_They were at his door, he had just unlocked it when he turned around to face her. Her palm pressed against his chest pushing him against the wall. He had intended to invite her in for coffee. What a fool he was. As soon as her lips hit his, and her arms snaking around his neck he forgot everything._

_He pressed her against the wall, her legs wrapping around his waist before they stumbled into his apartment. He never could get over the smell of her strawberry shampoo. He never caught the smell of liqueur on her, but he was sure she could taste it on his lips._

It was the same thing every morning, the cold sheets next to him, the mist from the shower that lingered with her signature shampoo, and the smell of the fresh coffee that she would make every time.

He walked to the kitchen, his house spotless. After there first night together, he kept the place clean, because he never knew if and when she was coming back. After the second night he bought her shampoo and left it in the shower. After the third night he lost hope.

He'd sit at his table a cup waiting next to the coffee machine. He'd pour a glass as he scratched his head, in some stupid attempt to drive off his hangover. She never drank coffee. He would always entertain the idea of how she managed to deal with a hangover without caffeine.

And he'd sit there with the coffee she made, smelling strawberries in the air. Letting little idle ideas about her cross his mind. Because he was Naruto, and he was twenty-two, and he was in love for 10 years, and he knew without out a doubt that sex's not love.

But he'd take it anyway.

A/N: this will be a two chapter story....I think.


	2. Chapter 2

Coffee

By:RoseWaters

Because it took smelling like shame, and feeling dirty for her to realize it.

Sex's not love.

_It was the way his eyes wandered in her direction, that small sloppy grin as she caught his eyes roaming over her figure. His expression a mix of confusion. She let her fingers gliding down her neck, tracing her collar bone before her eyes shifted away from him. _

_Because it was his tenth glass of sake, and his eyes finally found her. And there was nothing that made her feel more dirty then her shameless advances. _

_How long they'd been in the bar she knew all too well. She didn't drink, she couldn't hold her liquor, Naruto thought he could. _

_She let her eyes flittered over to him again, making sure he saw her tongue slip across her bottom lip._

_She was trying to seduce him, because he needed to much coxing._

How many times did she plan to let him use her? Was she so undesirable that it took ten glasses of sake? Did he like to watch how much it hurt her when they crossed paths and he left no indication that he remembered? Or did he just enjoy watching her break every time?

_She stood up slowly, stretching her body, trying to press out her chest to get his attention. It was really pathetic. She found his eyes as they scarcely gave her a once over._

_One man called out across the bar._

"_Sakura, are you trying to stop us from getting shit faced? I'm scared I'm going to lose the memorization I just did of your body! Won't you walk me home?"_

_The man pushed away his glass as the room erupted in laughter._

_She smiled suddenly, maybe, just maybe, he'd think she was desirable. Her eyes looked over at him, his expression blank. He didn't give a damn. Maybe, just maybe, if she made him think about her._

"_They say you only remember half of what you see, but all of what you feel."_

_She was only addressing him, but he only glanced at her. As if he couldn't or didn't want to remember. The room laughed, and she wondered if they were laughing at her._

_She leaned over the table so that her lips brushed his ear. He didn't move and it hurt her to see no effect. This type of advance was just shameless, but if she didn't make it he never would. _

"_Can I walk you home?_"

_How pathetic. _

It wasn't the first time, and she began to wonder just how many times she had left.

She'd entertained the thought, how sad would it be if he just refused her, but the idea only lingered in her mind when his eyes would avoid her the day after.

She thought she was smart, but at twenty-two she wasn't able to distinguish simple things. He was using her, and she couldn't help but want him to continue.

_They were at his door, he had just unlocked it when he turned around to face her. She knew it was coming, the go home. The rejection she'd been waiting for. Maybe 10 glasses of sake wasn't enough?_

_Her palm pressed against his chest pushing him against the wall. She'd rather be a slut in his eyes silently then to be rejected verbally. What a fool she was. As soon as her lips hit his, and her arms snaking around his neck she hoped he'd forget about leaving her._

_He pressed her against the wall, her legs wrapping around his waist before they stumbled into his apartment. She could never get rid of the cheap taste of sake on his lips. Why was she always the only one sober? _

She'd leave quickly in the morning, not wanting to be late to her shift at the hospital. Even now, when she didn't have a shift, she'd leave quickly. Making a pot of coffee on the way out after her shower. She knew she couldn't stand the idea of a sober rejection.

After there first night together, she left her virginity and a pot of fresh coffee. After the second night he left her shampoo in the shower, and she left the notion that he wanted her to stay. After the third night she left hope behind.

So she placed his cup next to the coffee machine. Walking towards the door. Just how much did he regret it after the caffeine woke him up?

And she'd walk quietly down the street, smelling like shame, and feeling dirty. Letting little idle ideas about him cross her mind. Because she was Sakura, and she was twenty-two, and she was no stranger to unrequited love, and she knew without out a doubt that sex's not love.

But she'd take it anyway.

A/N: Ok I lied, I think it will be three chapters, but if I make a third it will definitely be the last!


	3. Chapter 3

Coffee

By: RoseWaters

Chapter 3

Because it took the awkward silence, and the trickling of the coffee machine that hung in the air between them for him to realize it.

He was truly an idiot.

_It was the feel of something so soft and the smell of something so sweet. That brought a stupid grin to his face. _

_Because it was 7:00 in the morning and his hands hadn't brushed cold sheets. He had woke up first, and the only clear thought he had in his hang over state was keeping her in his apartment. _

_He let his eyes travel around the room, looking for something anything to convince her to stay._

_His eyes stared at her black short skirt that was lying on the edge of his bed. _

_His features changed slowly._

_He moved across his room quickly collecting his goods leaving behind one of his spare long sleeved ANBU shirts. _

_And as he stood there holding two coffee cups, his soon to be sin stuffed in the kitchen cabinet with no idea of what to do next he couldn't help but admire his stupidity. _

He slowly slid the coffee cup over the table. Watching as she shifted her clearly visible mile long legs. Long slender fingers gripping the cup as it slid into her awaiting hands. Painted nails ticking against a porcelain mug as her eyes stared calmly into his.

Pink lips pressed against white porcelain as she took an indulgent sip of the dark liquid before speaking to him, her tone indifferent and slightly cold.

"Naruto."

His name slid off her tongue as he stood stiff as his mind wandered.

_Her leg wrapped around his waist, her lips pressed against his neck as she slowly kissed up to his ear. It was seconds later that he notice he was flat on his back her leg pulling his pants completely off. _

_He lost his breath as she softly called his name. _

"Where are they?"

He could feel the sweat roll down his neck, and he wondered briefly if he was hot from the memory or from fear of his impending death.

"I won't play this game with you."

His mind was running with something to say. He had to fix this, he had to fix it and figure out just what the hell 'this' was.

"You played just fine last night."

He could mentally hang himself, hell he already did it verbally. It was the wrong thing to say and he knew it. He was always doing everything wrong.

Her gaze feel on the table as the cup skidded back to him. Her motions were quick and fluid, the chair screeching across the tiles even as her figure had already reached the door.

He was frozen for a moment as he watched her slip on her heels. The added height making her legs seem even longer as the hem of his shirt became shorter.

His mind was in panic, as he clumsily rushed over to the door both mugs clattering against the counter top as coffee spilled to the ground steam raising in puffs of clouds.

"Wait, Sakura, what are you doing?"

Her fingers wrapped around the door handle her eyes glaring into the ground as she picked up her keys that were next to his belt.

_His door flung open, hitting the wall behind it and ricocheting back to knock into his back. He stepped forward causing his body to crush against hers. Her fingers slid and twisted themselves through his belt buckle and his hair as she kissed him, with a flick of her wrist his belt was off his body. She pulled away her eyes staring at the belt in her hands with an expression he'd never seen her wear before. _

_Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe if was the fact that he could still taste her on his lips and he could still see the flush across her cheeks as she stood there her chest heaving like waves as she caught her breath. But he knew he needed to have her in his arms. _

_He pulled on his belt forcing her body into his as he leaned in kissing her neck, the belt lost somewhere in the process of shutting the door and moving to the bed. _

"I'm going home."

Panic was clutching his chest. His eyes darted around the room as his mind screamed make her stay, she's half naked.

"You're half naked, and your house is across the village."

Appeal to her modesty, Sakura wasn't one to display her figure she'd be humiliated.

"Oh, well."

He couldn't help the 'shit' that muttered out of his mouth as his fingers racked his hair trying to think up another way to convince her not to leave looking like that.

Her fingers opened the door, and his hand slammed in shut in panic and reflex.

"I don't want anyone else to see you like that."

He watched as she looked up at him, her head tilted to the left as she scrutinized him.

"Why not?"

His mind froze, he knew the answer, he always had. It was simple, he loved her.

"If you need someone to you know, do it with, I'll do it. So don't let anyone see you looking like that. They will get the wrong idea."

There he said it, more or less.

"Fuck you."

He felt her palm against his chest, and moments later the pain that followed as the air was literally knocked out of him. He couldn't talk as he choked to regain breath as she walked out the door of his apartment

He followed in a scurry running after her grabbing his coat and forgetting his shoes in the process.

His foot stepped in a jagged rock as he caught up to her at the bottom of the second flight of stairs.

"Shit, Sakura-chan, wait!"

She was striding forward as he walked beside her, trying to convince her to stop.

"Go home Naruto, I don't need a pity fuck."

The words went seeping in as his mind clouded with desperation.

"If you won't stop at least put the coat on!"

She stopped and he breathed out a sign of relief, it was short lived however as she grabbed the coat and tossed it over the edge of the stairs so that it landed to the ground below.

His eyes watched in panic as the busy city streets filled with people began to look for the source of the coat.

"I don't care who sees me looking like this. Let the whole damn world think I'm a whore. I know you do!"

He couldn't focus on her words as he watched the below man begin to look up, the coat clutched in his hands. His mind raced. If the son-of-a-bitch looked up he would see Sakura's everything! _Everything! _

It was sudden and forceful, and he felt regret as he heard her soft whimper of pain. Her body pressed against the bricked wall his covering hers.

"Hey man, did you drop this?"

He tipped his head over behind his shoulder a grin on his face.

"Nope, not mine. You might want to leave it at the 1st floor door.

He turned back to her, their bodies incredibly close.

"I'll give them back to you; just don't go out like that. I'm sorry. Ok?"

She pushed him off, her eyes a darker shade.

"Don't touch me anymore!"

"Hey! Where is the first floor door?"

His entire body went ridged as he once again pushed her body against the wall, he felt her pull away so he grabbed on tight making sure she was pinned to the wall as he answered.

"Just go around the left side of the building!"

He turned around and paled as he saw her face. Green eyes narrowed in pain, hands wrapped around his wrist as his hand firmly groped her right breast.

He completely pulled away, face flushed. Body rigid as he watched her wrap her arms around her chest, green eyes filling up with moisture. He was practily making a mantra in his head of 'please don't cry, please don't cry!'

"Shit, Sakura, I'm sorry! Does it still hurt, I just didn't want that guy to see your, you know, your everything, It's just not right! I wasn't thin-."

His rant was cut short as her strangled voice cried out.

"Shut up! I hate you!"

The world fell silent around him as her words sank in, hurting him in a new way, something so painful and powerful in her words that he nearly couldn't breathe.

"I hate how you pretend you like it while we do it!"

His eyes shot up to look at her.

"I hate that you bought my shampoo!"

He stood silently. Confused.

"I hate how much you have to drink before you can screw me!"

He didn't drink to for that.

"I hate when you walk past me like it never happened."

She was on the verge of tears her voice shaking as her arms wrapped around her tighter.

"I, I hate it most. I hate it the most that I actually take it, cause it's all I can get."

He stood there watching her. She was just like him. He was so stupid it wasn't even funny. If he could have just acted like a man and said he loved her neither of them would have had to feel this way for so long.

He moved forward arms firmly on her shoulders as he kissed her. He nearly smirked as he tasted the coffee on her tongue. He pulled away, his confidence suddenly gone. Awkward and embarrassed were all that were left.

"You know, Sakura-chan. I don't pretend, the shampoo is to get you to stay, I drink because you're so hot I get nervous, and I'm willing to give a _lot_ more."

He moved closer, she continued to stare and he was enjoying the attention until he heard that familiar voice.

"Hey are you sure this coats not yours?"

His face flushed as he looked over the railing.

"Go the hell away!"

The man made a disgruntled gesture before he threw the coat to the ground. His attention was suddenly drawn back to her.

He watched as her face flushed.

"Naruto, I really like you."

"Ok!"

She stared long and hard.

"Ok?"

He grinned.

"Idiot!"

He grabbed her around the waist pulling her up and over his shoulders, his other arm wrapped around the bottom of his shirt, as he skillfully moved up the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing!"

He watched as her hands gripped the hem of the shirt.

"I'm not good with words."

He walked into his house closing the door behind him.

"So Imma' show you how I feel."

Sakura stayed slung over his shoulder confusion gripping her mind.

"Where are my clothes?""

He looked behind him at her and his face turning up into a wicked grin as he slowly walked into his bedroom.

"Naruto?"

"Oh, I'm not letting you go just yet."

He shut the door to his bedroom.

'Cause hell, sex's not love, but it was _so_ much better when done with someone you love.

...

hmm still trying to decide if I should write a chapter 4 in Sakura's Pov...:/


End file.
